1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diplexers. More particularly, it relates to diplexers that mat be used in cable systems providing both television and high speed data services.
2. Prior Art
There have been a variety of diplexerers, some of which have been used in cable systems. However, in general, these have been heavy bulky, and have required large parts which must be machined. The cost of manufacture of such devices is high, thus limiting their use to military and other specialized applications where high costs can be tolerated.